


Final Log

by QueenCee02



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Regret, Short One Shot, gem invasion, suggested realationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCee02/pseuds/QueenCee02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot centered around Peridot's final log recording. Has major character deaths and all that so yeah, this was also posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Log

_**Read a few things like this and I really liked the concept, though I know this won't happen in the SU world, I just wanted to make something kinda sad. Sorry for the shortness, it's just a quick little one shot. -QueenCee** _

_"Log date 7997, *sighs* this may very well be my final log... I failed everyone miserably. I am nothing more than a coward, a weak, limbless coward. I abandoned them when they needed me most, I ran without any hesitation, I left the Steven and all his friends to be shattered.. I am no better than the others. They trusted me, they let me into their home and accepted me, they were my only true friends. I will never forget the looks on their faces, Steven wept as the barrage of lasers beams dissinegrated everything he loved, Pearl jumped in front of him, crying over and over, begging for them to spare the boy, Garnet did the same, three trails of tears ran down her face, she knew there was no point in fighting anymore, and Amethyst, one of my closest companions stood by her friends, but she didn't watch the enemies advancing on them, she watched me, watched me run away, she was in disbelief, watching as I abandoned them."_

Pounding could be heard, heavy footsteps neared closer and closer, shaking the ground with each step. Peridot huddled in fear, making herself curl into a small, green ball. She held the tape recorder tightly, she watched shadows form under the door, they were just outside.

_"I don't have much time now, this think chamber won't hold them back. I wish I would have stayed by them, I could have at least been shattered with my friends, but I was too afraid, and I regret that. I don't know what happens to us gems when we get shattered, I don't know if there is a life after our death, but if there is... I hope you can all hear this, I hope you can understand.. please understand. I'm so sorry, I really hope you forgive me."_

They pounded on the door, close to tearing the door off the hinges, she knew it would be a matter of seconds before they broke it down.

_"They're here now, I'm going to be shattered, which I so rightfully deserve. If anybody finds this, anybody from Homeworld, I just want to tell you that Earth isn't so bad, it's.. simple and bland, but it's not bad. I made wonderful friends here, friends I should've stayed with til the end, I know they're gone now.. but I will forever preserve the memories we had. Thank y-"_

The door broke open, huge gems made their way into the small bathroom, smashing everything that they could. Peridot stood from her hiding place, she was trembling, but she held her ground, her fists clenched and her head held high. Sounds of hits landing could be heard, as well as loud, pained screeches. The final noise was that of a loud cracking, like that of a mirror being broken. The recording ended...


End file.
